goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess gets ungrounded for quadruple infinity
Characters Princess-herself Officer Carter-Paul Pedro and Edro's mom-Carmen (Spanish voice) Pedro-Kimberly Edro-Young Guy Elsa-Susan Olaf-Young Guy Johnny Test-Young Guy Murray Robinson-Steven Phillip Psareas-Liang Mrs. Shaw-Kate Fievel-Shy Girl Leopold Slikk (AGK)-Stephan (German voice) Dylan-Eric Caroline0204-Diesel Kumi-Kimberly Plot After Princess was sent to Scotland by two bad users, Pedro and Edro, she calls Officer Carter and hopes that she will escape Scotland. After Princess escapes, Pedro and Edro catch her but their mom grounds them. Officer Carter calls some users and they are proud that Princess is a good girl. Transcript Princess: I hate Pedro and Edro! They sent me to Scotland for something I didn't do! First, I will change out of my diaper. (Princess changes out of her diaper) Princess: Then, I will call Officer Carter of what happened. Officer Carter: Princess, what is it? Princess: I was sent to Scotland by Pedro and Edro. I really hate them. Officer Carter: They are even worse than Pablo, Tyrone and Likeplaneboy. I will pick you up and if Pedro and Edro see that you escaped, don't worry, their mom will ground them. (15 minutes later) Officer Carter: Princess, it's time to leave Scotland. (on plane) Officer Carter: Princess, I heard that Pedro and Edro did bad things to you! We're nearly home! (at Princess's house) Pedro: Princess, how dare you escape Scotland! You are not allowed to do that! Princess: Actually, you've been messing with the wrong person! I'm going to call your mom so she can ground both of you! Hello Carmen, it's me Princess! Can you ground Pedro and Edro? Thanks. Pedro and Edro's mom: Pedro and Edro! How dare you send Princess to Scotland! You know that Princess is a good user! That's it! You are grounded for 10000000000000 years! (in Princess's house) Officer Carter: Princess, thank you for escaping Scotland and grounding Pedro and Edro. You are ungrounded for quadruple infinity. I will call some people to congratulate what you have done. (15 minutes later) Officer Carter: Princess, you have some visitors who are proud of you. Elsa: I'm Elsa. Olaf: And I'm Olaf. We're from Frozen and we're glad you escaped Scotland and grounded Pedro and Edro. Johnny Test: I'm Johnny Test and I agree what Olaf and Elsa said. In the meantime, Pedro and Edro should have been sent to Scotland. Murray Robinson: I'm Murray Robinson and you are defying your punishments given to you from bad users. Phillip Psareas: I'm Phillip Psareas and we will always do good things to you or any other good users. Mrs. Shaw: I'm Warren's teacher Mrs. Shaw and I'm sure you will have less assingments. Princess: Thank you but where's Mr. Dyke? Mrs. Shaw: Mr. Dyke is on vacation so that's why he's not here with us. Fievel: I'm Fievel and thank you for punishing the bad users. Leopold Slikk: I'm Leopold Slikk known as the Angry German Kid. I will beat up the bad users with my keyboard. Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy and thank you for defying Pedro and Edro's punishment. You know I hate them as well as other bad users. Caroline0204: I'm Caroline0204. I will always subscribe to you. Kumi: Finally, I'm Kumi and your hatred of bad users means so much to us. Officer Carter: Now the visitors will give you rewards. Elsa: You will not wear any diapers. Olaf: I agree with Elsa. Johnny Test: You will not eat any food you hate. Murray Robinson: You will not watch anything not made by Disney, Fox or Paramount. Phillip Psareas: You will go to any fast food restaurant you like. Mrs. Shaw: You will not attend Summer, Saturday, or Night school. Fievel: You will not do anything babies do. Leopold Slikk: I will always destroy the keyboards of any bad user I see. Dylan: I will replace anything any bad user likes to stuff baby related. Caroline0204: You will not ride in a stroller or eat baby food. Kumi: If you keep this up and defy your punishments given to you from bad users, you will get ungrounded. Officer Carter: I agree with the visitors. Now let's send Pedro and Edro to Scotland. (back at Scotland) Pedro: I can't believe we're sent to Scotland. Edro: Yes, and that's what we get for punishing the good users. Category:Ungrounded Stuff